


Dinner At The Precinct

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Barba and Carisi have a romantic dinner at the precinct.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Dinner At The Precinct

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write some fluff since it is Valentine's Day. This piece sounds a bit repetitive of some of my other works. I apologize for this.

It was quiet in the squad room. Most people had gone home. Sonny was just finishing his shift. As Sonny sat at his desk typing up some handwritten reports, Rafael walked in with a bag of take out. Sonny looked up with a smile on his face. Barba had brought take out from Forlini’s, Sonny’s favorite Italian restaurant. They had planned a romantic dinner, but Sonny’s shift had run late, and he could not make the reservation. Rafael placed a hand on Sonny’s shoulder as he reached him and leaned down to give him a kiss. Rafael unpacked the baked Ziti Siciliana which consisted of ricotta, cheese, fried eggplant, and marinara sauce. An aged merlot was opened and poured into two clear deep wine glasses. Sonny and Rafael began to eat. It was not what they imagined as a romantic dinner, but they were together and that is all what counted. As they ate, Sonny glanced over at Rafael. “How did you know?” Sonny asked. “Know what” Rafael replied. “That you liked me?” Rafael pondered this a moment, setting down his fork. “I don’t really know. You followed me around constantly and always offered some insight or input into the case even though I never asked for it. I guess I eventually became accustomed to your energy and began to admire your passion for everything. Suddenly I realized that I had very strong romantic feelings for you.” Sonny grinned at him. “I knew the moment I saw you.” “You did?” “Yes. The moment you stepped into the squad room something hit me. It was love at first sight. The more I got to know you the more in love I became.” Rafael was blushing a deep hue of red. “I was so convinced that you didn’t like me back. Finally, Liv divulged that you shared similar feelings and I asked you out.” Both men clinked wine glasses and toasted to love.

**Author's Note:**

> For this piece I actually looked up the restaurant Forlini. The food there sounds absolutely amazing. This idea came to me from when Pam and Jim eat pizza on the roof.


End file.
